1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic lift for a motor home. More particularly, the hydraulic lift is designed to carry a structure, such as a motorcycle, recreational vehicle, personal water craft, etc. in an elevated position behind a motor home to which the lift is attached.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, various lift apparatus have been proposed for use in carrying a structure such as a vehicle behind a motor home in an elevated position.
For instance, the Blomquist et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,672 and the Bianchini U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,564 disclose collapsible motorcycle carrier hoists for a vehicle which are raised with a winch and locked in an elevated position. Also, the Eisenberg, et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,129 discloses a trunk mounted spring biased pivotable carrier which engages a structure to be carried by means of support forks which, once engaged, are brought upwardly against a rear of the truck under action of the springs.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, there has not been proposed a hydraulic lift which is actuated by mere flipping of a switch, which has a locking mechanism thereon separate from the lift mechanism, which accommodates a plurality of embodiments of structures to be carried, which need not be removed from the motor home when not in use, and which allows for a trailer to be engaged therebeneath for towing a following structure in normal fashion.
According to the invention there is provided a hydraulic lift for use in lifting and carrying a structure, such as a motorcycle or recreational vehicle, behind a motor home, the lift comprising a fixed framework engaged to a rear end of the motor home and having arms engageable to any of a plurality of structure engaging platforms, the arms being pivotable between a ground engaging position and an elevated, locked in place position, the arms being pivoted by actuation of a hydraulic system functionally engaged to and between the pivotable arms and the fixed framework.